


The War on Auradon

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: The barrier broke and the villains escaped, thankfully fairy godmother had contained them all again but there was still one issue... their children. They were still in Auradon. They possessed uncontrolled, undisciplined magic and the people of Auradon had never been more tense. There were talks of a containment method, that's all Ben ever wanted, but now he was in the middle of a war, and things would never be the same...
Relationships: Audrey & Ben (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Uma (Disney), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. The Burning Sky Above

The sky that lay above Auradon was a death trap. It shone varying rays of reds and oranges, almost like a sunset. But this was no sunset, nothing to stare and smile at. Auradon hadn’t had a peaceful sunset in forever. To make matters worse the sky was encapsulated by grey clouds of smoke, the whole damn place looked like it was on fire, and maybe that would have been better. Ben looked at the burning inferno above him and remembered the last time he had saw a proper sunset; it had been forever, the idea of seeing one now was laughable, he would be lucky if he made it to tomorrow. This was absolute madness. This… was all his fault.

**Six months ago;**

Chaos had befallen Auradon, so the news was saying, Ben had not realised the true chaos yet to come, so distraught over the current horrors. The barrier had broken, it was shattered the day every villain and their offspring gathered every magical item they possessed and worked together to break it down. They had laughed, watching this event from a drone sent to see what all the commotion was about. Laughed at the idea an all-powerful fairy godmother’s barrier would be defeated by a bunch of powerless fools. The laughing stopped when a ripple came over the now visible barrier and as it fell before them, shattering like glass and then, it was as though it has never been there. They were free.

It had taken them four months to capture all the villains, ensuring that this time no magical artefact, book or spell lay behind. The villains were no longer the issue however, it was their offspring. The barrier breaking had affected them differently. They had sixteen years of magic they had never wielded before return to them, and they had no idea how to control it… or so they thought. As more villains were locked away the quicker they learned to harness their powers. There were only a handful ever captured, that was in the beginning. Auradon knew where they lay, deep in the forbidden forest. Ben saw no point in bothering them, they were happy after all and they only time they injured Auradon’s residents was when they attacked them. Still he sat here at a council meeting with the rulers of Auradon to figure out what they were going to do. Tensions had been rising, the creatures had been seen wandering closer to the borders and they feared what would happen if they got to curious or vengeful.

If Ben could have it his way, there would be no question, the creatures… the children, would stay as long as they posed no threat. But it was not his decision. While he had the final say, he knew what would happen if he did not vote in the council’s favour. The rulers while limited in power were vast in influence, Ben would go down as Auradon’s most hated king. Or worse, and uprising. The villains had already worn out his armies and magical defences, some had not returned, he feared that if an uprising were to start, he would not win.

Yet through the stress of it all he looked across the table to see Audrey, sweet, helpful Audrey. She was at the other end of the table discussing the trading of rare artefacts with king chad, who was getting a little too cosy for Ben’s liking. But she turned and caught his eye and smiled at him, making mocking faces during Chad’s painfully dull conversation and the stress just faded and he felt like he could walk on air. Audrey could feel it too, she knew the pressure he was facing and would do anything to help him. Her sweet Ben, the too caring Ben. Ben. Ben.

‘Ben’ her voice finally caught his attention and he saw the whole council staring at him.

‘Yes?’

‘Chad… King Charming…’ she corrected herself after a loud cough was directed at her from the unruly king ‘King Charming was wondering what you were thinking of doing about… our little issue’

Little issue. The words somehow made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Sweet Audrey always trying to make the situation less stressful, she was too good for him. This ‘little issue’ was the worst thing to ever happen to Auradon since it was founded. This would have never happened with his dad… Ben realised he had once again got lost in thought and had only caught the end of what was no doubt a ridiculously offensive rant from Chad.

‘… and quite frankly you never do anything beneficial!” He looked proud of his rant and the other council members sat awkwardly, he had obviously said whatever they were all thinking, Ben was glad he had missed it.

‘We can’t let this continue, those creatures are a threat…’ Ben couldn’t believe the words had left his mouth and given their shocked looks, clearly no one else could. Even Audrey sat there, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

‘What are you suggesting?’ a voice called breaking the silence, he looked to see Lonnie, Auradon’s chief war commander staring at him fear flooding her expression.

‘An attack!” Chad cried out with excitement, there was a spark in his eyes, one that could only bring chaos. He went into detail of the assault bringing out a large file, clearly he had planned this for some time. ‘Isn’t it brilliant?’

‘It’s absolute madness!’ Lonnie cried out at him, now standing across from Chad. The two stared each other down, while Lonnie was the war commander, she relied on men, numbers. Chad not only had that, due to his inflated sense of self-importance, but an arsenal of weapons, enough to destroy Auradon three times over. The two began to argue their screams echoing in the meeting room, Ben knew the matter was serious but he couldn’t help remembering when they were kids and they’d argue over who had the better things, they hadn’t changed in a way but they had in so many ways. They had all sort of drifted apart, some drifted closer like he and Audrey, but for the majority they had parted ways. He and Chad had once been inseparable now they could only be in the same room if he sat at the other end of the council meeting table. The barrier breaking had only heightened the tensions between them all. The villains were bad enough he did not want to have a war between two rulers, it would be anarchy. A guilt filled his gut once he realised the battle was not what worried him, it was having to choose which side to fight on, a choice that made the one he was facing now seem as insignificant as choosing what yoghurt flavour he wanted for lunch.

‘Enough!’ Ben’s roar shook the room; everyone was staring… petrified.

He could hear them thinking it.

_‘We have one of them among us’_

_‘What if he lashed out’_

_‘He might be helping them’_

Ben couldn’t afford to have those ideas floating around, that’s how an uprising starts, though there had never been one in Auradon he was aware of how these things worked, and so the decision was clear.

‘We will use a small, _a small_ assault team to remove the remaining creatures and place them back on the isle’ He could see several council members about to input, he couldn’t handle that right now ‘my decision is final. Meeting adjourned’

They all rose and walked out in an awkward shuffle. Many hadn’t even spoke, the room had been dominated by chad, Lonnie and himself. He desperately wished he could speak with them privately but Chad would cry wolf and say he was making secret deals, or bribing or something as idiotic as that. Lonnie was one of the last to leave doing something completely unexpected but also somehow entirely Lonnie, she marched up to him and continued to talk.

‘You’re really listening to chad? _Chad?’_ she said his name as though it was venom in her mouth

‘Look Lonnie- ‘

‘No you look, this is how war starts!’

‘This tactic is the only way to contain the creatures, to _prevent_ war’

‘You can’t stop a war with war’ she noted.

Before he could speak a familiar face had joined him by his side. Her brown rose scented hair caught his vision in the corner of his eye. Audrey.

‘Is everything alright here?’ she asked standing in front of Ben, she was defending him. Protecting him.

‘Private conversation go take a nap’ Lonnie snapped back at her, it was the first time he’d ever heard her speak to anyone like that but Chad, this was not good. Audrey simply ignored her comment and looked for a reply in Ben.

‘Yes everything is going swimmingly’ he smiled at her

‘As if’ Lonnie mumbled pushing past the two of them and leaving them alone. It was the first time he’d had a minute to breathe and Audrey’s presence was exactly the breath of fresh air he needed.

‘How bad was it?’ he could see her analysing look fall over him. She might be, he considered, be trying to figure out exactly which moment was, the worst.

‘Better than expected’ she said simply, running her hands through his hair. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing there. She had things to do, he knew that, but he seriously wished she hadn’t.

It was easier back then. Ben looked at the fiery inferno he called home and sighed. The world was on fire and it was all his fault.


	2. Hope In The Distance

The fiery sky was filled with torturous screams and the fast movements of creatures whose wings aided them, some to escape… others to attack. On one end he could hear the loud explosions of the assault weapons, magical containment traps the other gave unearthly cries, spells being screamed and the sound of magic filling the air. The creatures had put up quite the fight, but Ben doubted they would be any match for the weaponry and army provided by Lonnie and Chad. Chad. Stupid, ignorant, selfish Chad. Ben knew this was his fault but now for a different reason, it was not due to his bad leadership skills, it was that he had not taken action to contain Chad. Ben had saw the way his eyes had lit up when talking of war, the spark closely resembling the burning ember sky and he thought himself stupid for not taking better action to stop him. But it was too late now. What was planned to be a small scale assault team to peacefully remove the remaining creatures had somehow become a full scale attack, without his permission. Ben could not focus on the war in front of him, he could only think of how silly he must have been in his youth.

**2 years ago;**

‘You want to what?’ Audrey yelled attracting a few stares from his royal staff

‘I want to integrate the children from the isle into Auradon life’ he was met with a confused expression ‘Audrey the kids are starving; their quality of life is terrible’

‘They are terrible Ben!’ she exclaimed ‘Do you really want the son of Gaston going to school with you? Aren’t you worried that he may have a grudge for what your father did to his?’

‘That’s a risk I’m willing to take’

Audrey paced back and forwards around the room, she was thinking, that’s what she did when she was thinking – she got really quiet and paced back and forward. She had a tendency to over think, Ben thought of how that may have been how she got a majority of her cardio in. Ben had to contain his laughter, he had already bombarded her with this outrageous idea, laughing at her was the last thing he wanted to do to her. The click of her heels echoed through the room, Ben so desperately wanted to comfort her, but he knew that would make things worse. Audrey did not like to be interrupted when she was thinking.

‘okay…. Kids… villain kids’ he heard her muttering as she paced, it was too soon; too rash. But what was his alternative? Tell her as they arrived at the school gate? That would turn into an argument that Ben did not have the energy to take part in. She turned and stood in front of him, her long acrylic nails brushed against his skin as she moved the hair out of his face.

‘Oh Ben… sweet, gentle Ben’ that’s all she said, over and over.

He hadn’t wanted this, the crown. He was perfectly happy living life in some little cottage on the borders of Auradon, with Audrey and not a care in the world. And while he knew she depended on many of the things the crown provided he also knew that she would make due for Ben. But he could never ask that of her. Even if he could, he was already coronated, he was Auradon’s king. He had to be great.

In earlier years his father had lead a war against any remaining villains and had helped in the fight to place them on the isle where they had stayed ever since. His first declaration was to unite the distant lands into one, bringing unity. It was spectacular. It was also nothing like what Ben was doing. In fact it was the exact opposite. Ben was planning to bring the children of those villains off of the isle, to come live in Auradon. It was risky. 16 years of suppressed magic. Magic that would be released as soon as they left the barrier. It could be a road to peace. It could also be the destruction of Auradon. But Ben was an optimist, Audrey often claimed it was both his biggest advantage and disadvantage. He had hope. He had her.

‘Are you mad at me?’ he asked her, breaking the continuous cycle of ‘oh sweet ben’s’ she had been muttering for the past five minutes

‘We’re still doing date night tonight yes?’ she asked, avoiding the question, ‘It’s my turn right?’

Ah yes, date night. Ben had completely forgotten. It was something they’d established to make sure they spent more time together, in a time very close to their breaking point. At the start of every month the two got a gift for each other and both prepared for the other. Then the rest of the weeks it alternated between the two. The gifts had ranged from jewellery, to clothing, to holidays.

‘of course’ he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it, yet the look in her eye did not display the once burning passion he had saw in her when she stood up for him in that meeting, no it was fear. She would never admit it, but she was afraid. ‘well alrighty then, I will see you then ben’ her sweet smile would fool almost anyone but ben had known Audrey since she was 6. She never used his real name, always some sickeningly sweet nickname that she had crafted, yet she spat out ‘ben’ as though it was poison on her lips, as she turned away, her highlighted hair disappearing around a corner leaving him alone.

**Present:**

He had been such a fool then, wishing for peace among the two, a dream he now understood could never have happened. Auradon was still bitter after all those years and the creatures of the lost souls were no better. A bitterness had been sewn into them from their earliest years and had only grown like an infection, killing any humanity they may have left. Audrey had been right after all. Audrey… she had been missing for days, a rogue mission behind his back had led to her disappearing… her kidnap? No. he refused to believe that. The creatures wanted one thing, solitude. Kidnapping the queen would only provoke a further attack, which meant something worse. Audrey was alone, very possibly injured somewhere withing the no longer enchanting enchanted forest, the main battle ground beyond the sky above them. His father had it easier, the villains that weren’t dead were in hiding or previously imprisoned, though powerful they were also cocky, and with several legions of fairies, magical creatures as well as an arsenal of magical artefacts, the job was one quick movement. An event which did not deserve to bare the name ‘war’. That wasn’t a war. This was a war.

Yet ben still never grew used to the soldiers who he had grown up training with and more accurately messing with, calling him by his title.

‘Your majesty, we found something’ a young faced boy behind him, he was small, scrawny, a messenger at best, he had never grown to see ben as anything more than a king and after this, he never would.

‘what is it?

‘we found her’


	3. CheckMate

Ben’s head was spiralling, he felt sick almost yet somehow a wave of relief fell over him. They had been searching for days ever since she had gone rogue. At first, he had been angry with her, sending almost half an army to come back, but with every search party the numbers decreased as did their hope for finding her, now he could not help but feel relieved.

‘Where is she? I’ve missed her so much!’ Ben couldn’t help but contain his excitement

‘Missed her?’ the young boy asked looking puzzled

‘Of course after she went rogue, I’d lost all hope but-…’

‘You misunderstand me your majesty, nevertheless the general has requested your presence’ and with that he turned to lead the way, Ben couldn’t make sense of it how could he have misunderstood? Was she trapped ? hurt?

The young boy had lead him to the large erected tent that had been deemed the war base, by chad and his originality. He entered the dimly lit tent and was relieved at the lack of strain the light had on his eyes as compared to the sky outside. Looking around the tent he saw Lonnie. Alone. Every other meeting, conversation and strategy meeting had at least 20 other people there and considering Chad was not here it could only mean one thing… he was not aware that this meeting was taking place. Which only highlighted the severity of the situation.

‘Everything alright Lonnie?’ he asked trying to break the suffocating tension that lay in the air.

‘We found her Ben’ she answered not looking up from her map, her eyes were franticly filled with fear.

‘Found who Lonnie?’ he knew the answer he wanted to hear, Audrey. But the young boy’s confusion when he had spoke of his wife led him to believe it was unlikely to be her.

‘The queen’

‘You found Audrey?’ he asked practically jumping at her

‘I apologise, poor choice of words on my behalf. Not our queen, unfortunately her location is still unknown, I meant theirs’

‘You don’t mean…’

‘I do’ she had finally looked up from the map, they had been searching for her since this war started, the rebel leader, yet it had always amounted to nothing, now they knew her location.

‘So what’s the plan?’

‘The civil one or chad’s?’

‘The first one please’ he knew what chad’s would be, search, attack and capture them. However he knew if Chad got a hold of their queen, she would mercilessly be tortured… or worse. He would become her new trophy bride until he got bored of her ‘uniqueness’ and cast her aside to the dungeons or somewhere worse.

‘Look Ben you and I both know what Chad is capable of, that is why we cannot let this leave this tent’ with the nod of his head she continued ‘it may sound crazy but I believe we should go, the two of us and talk to them, it’s like you have always said they only wanted peace, we can offer them that’

‘And tell them that this war was never in the cards’ ‘exactly’ Lonnie answered, a smile appearing on her face. Ben had not seen her smile since before this whole debacle had begun.

Ben had to sit down to think about it, it was never the plan, they had always wanted to take a small search and capture to place them back on the isle but this seemed like the much better option. For months the two clans had co-existed and nothing had happened, this war wasn’t happening because they were in Auradon, they were attacking because they were attacked.

‘Where is she?’ he asked standing up after a few minutes of contemplating silence, he looked at the table full of maps and charts and attack moves. This was the exact reason why Lonnie was his war general; she was organised and precise.

‘At the edge of the enchanted forest’

‘Oh near the cottage?’

‘Actually no, they were stationed there but they relocated to the dwarf mines this morning’

‘The dwarf mines?’

‘Yea apparently there are traces of magic dust and other ores that are only found there, clearly a defensive move’ she reported throwing a sample of the dust in front of him ‘Oh and not for the pleasant aesthetic?’ he teased, a smile curling on his lips one which she returned. ‘Sadly enough no, I would like to say I’m surprised that the mines weren’t boarded up but I can’t say that I am, those dwarves haven’t got two brain cells between them’ he could tell she was frustrated, but not with the dwarves, with herself. She was annoyed that she hadn’t thought to use the mines.

‘Well now we have the upper hand’ he said placing his hand on her shoulder, attempting to cheer her up. She gave no reaction but a blank expression and brushing his hand away.

‘First time in forever’ she said, tensing up again. She was almost scary like that, her cold stern war expression did not suit her sweet face, yet in a way it really did because her face morphed into a less sweet version. If looks could kill… well this war might have been over a lot sooner.

‘So what do you think?’ she asked tapping her knife against the circled point on the map, rather impatiently.

‘Let’s do it’ he barely had the words out of his mouth before she jumped up and hugged him in delight. Her arms quickly retracted however and she gave an awkward cough.

‘I’m sorry’ she said brushing her hair out of her face, like an awkward teenage girl.

His arms wrapped around her again ignoring her apology.

‘You did good Lonnie’ he said and with that he felt her arms wrap around him and tighten, her head buried in his shoulder. It was all falling into place. This nightmare would finally be over. Because everyone knows the Queen is the most powerful piece, and they were placing the King right in front of her. It would either be co-existence or checkmate…


	4. Wish Upon A Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this story has taken so long to update, i havent been in the right mindset to write for this but i think i might be now, no promises though i get a bit scattered brain haha

His heart had jumped upon hearing they had found the queen; they had found Audrey. Except she hadn’t been found, they had found the rebellion’s queen which was also an achievement he supposed but it was not the one he had been hoping for. It had been felt like so long since he had seen her despite it only being a couple of days, the war was tearing him apart bit by bit, she had always been the one to pick up his pieces and hide the cracks but not anymore. When the barrier had broken and Ben had planned for a small tactical assault team to remove the rest of the creatures, Chad had sent a full army causing further chaos for weeks on end growing like a cancer with every passing week, every day, every minute, chaos upon chaos among the two sides of this war and in that chaos his precious queen, his Audrey had gone missing and he  hadn't seen her since.

One queen at a time, they had found the queen of the creatures and if they did not act soon, they would relocate her and their chance would be lost forever. He thought of how it had been before Chad’s rash move, they had been co-existing and although they feared them moving closer Ben thought of how easy it might have been if the two clans had naturally come together and lived in harmony, but war was war, although he did not want to he had to get to this queen although he feared he and Lonnie might not be on the same page with their plan. Ben wanted only to talk, he feared she might grow impatient and verge on an attack that Chad might have before turning it worse. He just wanted to talk that was all, just talk. A queen and a king in harmony, that was the only way for a peace treaty to be signed and for them to live peacefully, perhaps they would even return home, this whole war had started because Ben feared a bad influence being put on his name despite his unlimited power, now his name did not matter to anyone in this war famished land. He had let people like Chad get the best of him, feeding into their ignorant influence instead of doing what he knew was right, he knew it wasn’t the creatures... the children's fault, they had been trapped in a place where their magic was locked away in an impure and unnatural way, freezing in their bodies never having the chance to escape. Then all at once it burst out of them in an unholy manner and they couldn’t control themselves or their magic, they hadn’t meant to hurt anyone and had only hurt or attacked people when they had been hurt or attacked first, he feared their magic might be affected by their emotions which made them even more dangerous than their uncontrolled magic already made them, now more than ever considering they were absolutely enraged by the unjust war that  Auradon had thrown upon them, their parents might have deserved this treatment for their actions but they certainly hadn't, he hoped he could  smooth things over with them, all he had to do was get to the mines without being caught or killed.

‘So, what’s the best route to the dwarf mines?’ before she could speak, he replied  given the look that had formed on her face, ‘ what's the best route to the dwarf mines that we can take without being killed?’ she smirked at his comment and pulled him over to the map.

‘Well if we go past the old cottage, Snow’s old one you know? With the dwarves and the poison apple and the-’ she  realised she was rambling and cleared her throat regaining her focus, ‘past the old cottage, down the lane where the glass coffin was and we should reach mountain territory now if I am correct the path should lead us to the mines’

‘Should?’ her uncertainty didn’t help his already troubled mind.

‘You know how the dwarves are with those mines, even under the  Auradon coillition they refused to give up the location fearing we would swindle them out of their jewels and ores, they wouldn’t even tell Snow’

‘So we’re going into this thing blind’

‘Not blind just fuzzy, we know this mountain path does lead to the mines but that’s not the only place it leads so we have to be careful,  i would ask the  half witted dwarves but they can’t keep their mouth shut to save their lives, plus their working on mining gun powder and grinding it down for the cause’ he hated those words ‘the cause’ they made this disaster sound noble.

‘Wait seriously? That's what we have them doing?’ he had lost track of a lot of the jobs that were being given out, Audrey had handed a majority of them out before.... before she vanished.

‘Yeah they’ve actually been pretty helpful, I don’t think we would have made it this far without them, what without magical aid and all that’ he had forgotten about that in all of this, while many decided to help, the main contributors of magic being Flaura Fauna and Merryweather others like the blue fairy had taken a pacifist approach and had taken to helping those in need such as villages that had been affected by the war, fairy godmother was  nowhere to be found either, first her now Audrey, there was something going on... no he couldn’t think like that, he couldn’t assume the worst from them just because they were different, while there was a possibility that Audrey was taken by someone of had got caught up, Fairy godmother had vanished long before this, most likely guarding the isle. If that’s where she was his mind was put at ease that no more external chaos would ensue.

‘So, saying that what you’ve worked out is correct, which it always is, that’s still a  two-day ride Lonnie, how are we going to disappear from here for two days?’ she replied with a puzzled look, clearly, she hadn’t thought that far ahead, her face lit up with sudden excitement.

‘A search party’

‘A search  party ?’ he repeated uncertain of what she meant.

‘You and I are searching for Audrey, she’s been gone to long and we can’t leave her anymore’ oh how he wished that were true, it felt wrong using her disappearance for  deceit but it was necessary. 

‘What about Chad?’

‘We leave Jane in charge, forbid him from taking action without her permission, or he is charged with treason’

‘Jane?’

‘She’s capable and since her mother is  gone, she’s the closest we’ve got to a fairy godmother’

‘Better wish upon a star then’ he chuckled dryly

‘We should get going’

‘Of course, let’s go’


	5. The Queen

Sneaking out of the campsite was a lot easier than Ben believed it should be and it caused him great concern for how easy it must be to get into the campsite if their escape was any sort of reflection on their security, he would have to deal with that whenever they got back... if they got back. Although their defences were spread rather thin and he didn’t want to spread them any more for fear they might snap, he didn’t have time for this, it was a topic of conversation for later, he and Lonnie would have to have it.

As the two left the camp Ben looked around him and only now realized how much ruin there was around him, everything that was once enchanting or enchanted for that matter now was either ash or barely holding onto what remained of its life, the magic was never eternal and Ben had known that but he never thought he would live to see a day when it appeared to have dried out. The irony of it all, more magic was being used than ever before in this battle between fae and other magic creatures alike on both sides or for healing and defence for the pacifists, and despite all that magic they were using they seemed to be draining the magic from the land around him, and if they continued it would come to the point that the Isle had more magic than they did due to the barrier that surrounded it, but that barrier had collapsed once before so he wasn’t holding out any hope if he was honest.

The land was so barren that Ben couldn’t tell which way was left and which way was right, if Lonnie had not been such an expert tracker, he suspected she might be the same, but the look of doubt on her face did not give him any hope. She looked uncertainly at the map and led him down a dirt path that appeared to be the most colourful thing around them as they made their journey, they were going to find a queen.

A day and a half into their journey Ben wasn’t so certain about this plan anymore, they were tired and hungry and quite honestly, they were cranky. Lonnie's map was about as transparent as a brick wall at this stage. But hope was shortly returned as the mountains became clear as the night’s ash fell and it was a constellation to them that they were at least going in the right direction.

‘Oh, thank the gods it’s the mountains!’ Lonnie kissed the ground as she fell to her knees, she sounded rather relieved.

‘You sound surprised; he said jokingly as he let out a breathy laugh, ‘you sure you knew where we were going or were you just guessing?’

‘Honestly? I was just guessing’

‘I’m going to pretend the best tracker I know did not just tell me that she was guessing anf I’m going to follow this road to the cottage and the... well you know the rest’

‘Shhh’

‘Lonnie I was joking’ she raised her hand to his mouth causing him to go quiet, she clearly was being serious.

The two stood in silence moving around in circles Lonnie was withdrawing her sword, clearly, she thought the situation serious enough to prepare herself for attack. Ben lifted out two daggers from his jacket, he would prefer to not carry weapons on his person but Lonnie insisted and clearly it was good that she had. The sound of something moving around them was only growing louder and they had to be prepared. From the shrubbery around them slowly walked out the small figures of goblins, they were Maleficent’s past goons.

‘It’s fine they are harmless, look how small they are’ Ben said lowering his daggers, at that moment they pounced on him and began clawing at him.

Lonnie jumped to his rescue batting a few of them off so he could get up and help her fight them, for the small creatures they were they were pretty dangerous, they would claw out your eyes if they got the chance. Ben was surprisingly good at fighting them, he had a sort of ruthlessness to his swings that Lonnie had never seen before. He was dangerous, he was violent, he was oddly attractive. Once they had dealt with the threat that was the goblins, they continued their journey. The path wasn’t as complicated as they had thought it would be, the small amount of light they had been afforded made the path a lot clearer than it would be otherwise. The surroundings however were not what they had expected, snows cottage had been destroyed in the rubble and the forest was full of death, this was not the Auradon they knew. The mines entrance was still boarded up, but there was a faint glow coming from inside and was what they assumed to be the revolution hiding inside.

They pulled down the boards and returned them carefully once they were inside, the mines had a warm glow to them that was oddly comforting. Ben could now see why they did not want officials to know the location of the mines, it was overflowing with jewels and the greedy politicians of Auradon would have fought for centuries over even the chance of getting access to them. He was sorry that the dwarves did not have the opportunity to mine here instead mining for gun power within other caves, he now realized perhaps they intentionally had forgotten about these mines when thinking of a place to hold the revolution. They looked slowly around the corner and saw the campsite in front of them, the revolutions queen slowly walked into her tent, alone, she was vulnerable, now was the time to strike. The two walked over to the tent, the camp was essentially deserted seconds later they realized why as their feet got caught on what appeared to be a trap and they were hoisted upside down hanging by one leg.

The next few moments were a blur, bags had been placed over their heads and they had been moves, they weren’t sure where, for all they know they weren’t even in the mines anymore. As light returned to their eyes, they saw sitting in front of them in a bejeweled throne, the queen of the resistance. Evie. She stood up inspecting the two of them with a dagger, it's cool touch on their skin. She stood back into the light, it hitting her perfect skin giving her a soft glow.

‘Look who it is, the so-called King himself’ she looked down at him, like they had looked down on those members of the isle, it was quite ironic, ‘and his girlfriend?’

‘You know the queen is missing you spineless wench!’ Lonnie spat at her as her face fell

‘She is?’ the blue haired leader placed the dagger back in her boot, ‘how interesting’ a smirk appearing on her face.

‘Lonnie let’s not give away any sensitive information okay?’ he whispered in a hushed voice, one that did not go unnoticed by Evie.

‘Of course, the daughter of Mulan, how is mummy dearest?’ she mocked looking at the two, ‘how did you find us? No, I know that, we led you here, my real question is... how do you like our, well I believe you call it a revolution?’

‘It’s fabulous, I love the destroying of property’ Lonnie remarked

‘Well after you decided to attack our peaceful clan, we had no choice,’ of course, Chad was the problem, ‘I’m surprised with all that magic you didn’t defeat us sooner, scared to use it?’

‘No, we are majorly pacifists here’ Ben replied

‘You are no such thing! You have untapped power and you are afraid to use it!’ she yelled

‘We are no such thing!’ she was getting under his skin

‘I think I’ll kill you and then that stupid little fairy godmother so we can at least return home!’

‘Good luck finding her!’

‘And what, pray tell, does that mean?’

‘Nothing’

‘She’s missing, isn’t she? You have no idea where she is, otherwise your little army friend would have threatened to use her’ Lonnie was avoiding her eyes, they had a way of prying out the truth, ‘unchain them will you?’ she sat back in her throne as a figure approached.

The creature was unlike anything Ben had ever seen before, she had purple hair which was the most natural thing about her. Her pale white skin was covered in what appeared to be purple scales, almost dragon-like. Her eyes a glowing green and with two long fangs like teeth in the top of her jaw, she was mesmerizing, she was dangerous, she was...

‘daughter of Maleficent, powerful ruler of the fae, leader of my personal guard and army, I suggest you cower in fear your majesty’ it was like Evie could read his mind, and with this powerful a fae on her team he wouldn’t put it past her.

‘Why is she here?’ Ben asked looking from the fae to Evie.

‘You killed several of her people, what else is there for her to do? Cower before your puny forces?’ she taunted, ‘she helped me govern the isle alongside another, daughter of Ursula, Uma’

‘And what of her? Should we be expecting another?’ Lonnie asked as the fae removed the chains from her hands.

‘No, she remains on the Isle’ Evie let out a sigh, she appeared to be saddened by this, ‘she would have made it out with the rest of us, she did for a brief time but seeing the barrier rise again she knew the isle would need structure and so she elected to stay behind, selfless Uma, not that you’d ever think any of us are that selfless eh?’

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t aware’ Ben said feeling rather sorry for her.

‘Nevertheless, we are relocating at first light, don’t miss us your highness’ and with those final words she left them standing alone in the tent, her fae following her.


End file.
